Thinking ? of you
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: AAML. My fluffiest fic to date. Fluff, fluff and more fluff. Did I mention theres fluff? Now with Ashes POV and Advertisements!
1. Misty

A/N: Hey all! Before I begin I would like to point out that up till recently I was Jackattack, but I am now the all powerful Bizzare Psyduck! And I don't care if bizzare is spelt wrong, its funky! I'm writing this now, instead of continuing with Jay and Kay, because I've just read a GAML and it made me puke, so as you will already know if you've read practically any of my other fics, its a AAML with a happy ending. And don't ask me where or when its set, and any missing characters, lets say that they're asleep.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own pokemon or the characters, and I don't even own this fic, because I cant copyright it.

Thinking (?) of you.

"Goodnight Misty" I heard the unmistakable voice of Ash Ketchum say, however, I just continued staring up at the beautiful, clear night sky before my eyes.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ash, did you say something?" I asked, turning my face away from the sky towards his.

"YES, Misty, jeez. I said goodnight, I'm gonna hit the sack" he replied.

"Oh, okay Ash, goodnight" I said, and as he turned over whispered "Pleasant dreams" (A/N: Seem familiar? Bear with me!) before turning my attention back to the stars, and my thoughts.

"Oh, Ash, why cant I just tell you? I wanna scream it up to the heavens, but every time I come close, I just, cant. Why?

"Ever since that first day, I knew there was something there, but I just didn't know what. I just let my hatred of that bratty little ten-year-old get in the way, and now it feels like its to late.

"I look back now at all the time we've spent together, the times, and the bad, but whatever happens, we always came out on top. Like back at Trovita, when we met Rudy, who was the sweetest, most caring guy I ever met, and yet, I still chose you, a little kid, who didn't have a clue, over the kind of guy I spent my childhood dreaming I'd get to be with, and helped you in your battle. That was the day I finally realised my feelings.

"After that things still stayed the same, despite my many attempts to tell you how I really felt, and throughout Johto, I thought you would find out everyday, but I tried as hard as I could to stop it. I guess I thought you would just laugh in my face, tell me that I was creeping you out, and even say you didn't wanna be my friend anymore, and I'd much rather have our friendship. But still, things were great, and you even came in the top eight in the Johto league, and I was so proud. But then it happened.

"My sisters won a round the world holiday, and they needed me to come home to look after the gym. I was mortified. I felt like telling them there and then why I didn't want to leave, but realised they wouldn't care anyway. While I was back I must have been asked out by every boy in Cerulean, and that was before I came down to meet you guys. But I ended up turning them all down, because of how I felt about you.

"But now, my sisters have more money, what with their careers as actresses and models and whatever, so they decided to hire someone to be the leader, so I could come travelling with you guys again. I was ecstatic when I found out! I promised myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you, but the same thing happened as before, I couldn't tell you and ended up waking up everyday saying "Today's the day!".

"And that's where we are now. You, me, Brock, May, Max and the pokemon travelling round who-knows-where, and me just wishing I could tell you what I want to tell the whole wide world, and that is that I LOVE YOU ASH!" and I screamed the last part in my head-didn't I?

"Mist', is-is that true?" I heard Ash ask. Wait, don't tell me I said that out loud!

"Misty?" I heard him say again, a little more anxiously this time.

"How-how much did you hear?" I whispered to him.

"Every single word, from "Ever since the first day". So- is it true?" he asked again, sounding desperate.

"Yes" I whispered, so only I could hear it, before gaining more confidence and turning directly to face him and repeating myself loudly and clearly, before turning away again and continuing.

"Yes Ash, I love you, I've loved you for years, I just- oh, wait, you already know all that" I said, making myself look like a complete idiot in the process.

For what seemed like an eternity, but was probably just a minute, there was silence, until I felt a warm comforting hand on my shoulder, and I realised he was sitting down next to me.

"Misty- I-I love you too" I was paralysed with excitement and joy. The who I had loved for years, loved me back.

"Ash-" I began shakily, tears in my eyes, but he cut me off. He placed one finger over my lips, before closing his eyes and leaning towards me. I was panicking like crazy. 'Oh my god, he's gonna kiss me! I cant believe this is finally happening, after all these years, am I ready? What if-' but at that point I stopped thinking, as our lips met in our first kiss. I closed my eyes, and I felt like I was in heaven, only I was there with Ash.

About ten minutes later, Ash was now looking into the fully black sky, whilst I was leaning on his chest with my arms round his shoulders, and I fell asleep, happier than I had ever been since that fateful day when I pulled Ash out of that lake.

A/N: Well, that was longer than I thought. As always I would like to ask you now to LEAVE A REVIEW! And if your stuck on something to say, how about answering this. I was thinking of doing an Ashes POV, what do you think?


	2. Ash

A/N: Wow, five reviews in two days, that's a personal record! Thank you! I'd quickly like to say, that the title was supposed to have brackets around the question mark. And now, you've all been waiting for it, its the Ash POV!

Thinking (?) about you: Ashes POV

I sighed as I turned my attention from the beautiful night sky, to the even more beautiful face of Misty Waterflower. 'Why cant I _say_ stuff like that to her? I sighed again and turned my attention back to the stars above.

I'd known from day one that there was something there, and most of the people we'd met did too. I'd never have thought I'd feel this way about you, partly because I was just so immature, partly because you were just so bossy, rude, annoying, aggressive, and you had a bad temper. But then again, I think that just makes me love you more.

I remember the first time I saw you like it was a millennium ago. I'd just gotten my first pokemon, a Pikachu with an attitude to rival yours, he'd been badly hurt by some angry Spearows and then, somehow we ended up in a river, but then you saved us with your fishing rod. I remember thinking 'she's cute', and that feeling only intensified when you asked me if I was okay, but then, being the stubborn, argumentative kid I was at the time, those feelings vanished when I found out you couldn't care less about me, and was asking only about Pikachu. I (or rather Pikachu, but you still blamed me) ended up destroying your bike, and you decided to tag along, until I paid you back for it, which I had no intention of doing, partly because I subconsciously (where do I get these words from?) wanted you around, partly because I'd never be able to save up the money.

There were loads of times that I'd think you looked cute, whether that's physically, or, uh- the opposite. Of course, not long afterwards, we'd get into yet another fight, and you'd go back to being that annoying little red-head who wouldn't leave me alone. Of course, that slowed down, particularly once we were in Johto.

That must have been some of the happiest times of my life, through Johto. We hardly ever argued, and that meant that you spent a lot more time being cute in my minds eye (great, now I'm turning into a philo-wasitcalled? Yay! I'm back!). Then the day that broke in two (thousand billion jillion!) pieces.

After the Johto league, when we were in Viridian, your sisters called, and said they won a round the world vacation, and needed you to come home and run the gym. I wasn't feeling to bad about it at first. You were just a friend still. I felt more-or-less the same as when Brock decided to stay with Prof. Ivy. But then I started to think. Was it more than friendship? I definitely thought you were cute, but still, love's a bit extreme, isn't it? But I realised, that I definitely loved you. And then, just as I was about to tell you, Brock interrupted, and said his Dad wanted him home ASAP! (I found out afterwards that it was because his Mom had taken over the gym, which was confusing, as his Dad had told me that she died a few years ago). So, not only did I not get to tell you, but that meant that my second-best (human) friend had to leave as well, and I'd be without a human companion for the first time since I'd met you (and for that matter, the first time I would have been without you)!

There wasn't a day that we were apart that I didn't think about you. Sure, I had May, Max and Brock, but it just wasn't the same without you beside me. Then you came down to see us, and I was over the moon! I decided that I had to tell you. But then that big stupid jerk came along and ruined that, and then you lost Togepi/tic, and you were so upset, I couldn't tell you like that. And so, another golden opportunity was wasted, and so were many others afterwards.

But now, your here travelling with us again, and I keep telling myself I'll tell you, but everyday, the same thing pops up. 'I'll tell her tomorrow'. And so, here we are now, travelling round- where are we again? Jeez, I'm tired, I better go to bed.

"Goodnight Misty" I say (You should know where the others are if you read the first chapter), but she must not of heard me, because her beautiful eyes (what colour are they anyway? Its so hard to tell) stay fixed on the sky above.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ash, did you say something?" she said, and I slap myself on the head. And she calls me dense?

"YES, Misty, jeez. I said goodnight, I'm gonna hit the sack" I say, stifling a yawn, and as I go back to my sleeping bag I hear you say "Oh, okay Ash, goodnight" and as I rolled over, I could have sworn I heard her whisper "Sweet dreams".

But then, for some reason, you appear to still be talking to me, but as I start to roll over again, to tell you I'm TRYING TO SLEEP, I hear what your saying, so I stay still to listen. (A/N: This is where Misty's "thinking" from chapter 1 comes in)

After a few minutes of listening, I'm paralysed with fear and excitement. 'SHE LOVES ME BACK!' I scream in my head, but, I have to ask you, just to be sure.

"Mist', is-is that true?" I ask, but when you give me no response, I repeat. "Misty?", ever more desperately.

"How-how much did you hear?" I just about hear you say.

"Every single word, from "Ever since the first day". So- is it true?" I ask yet again, mentally praying that you'd hurry up and answer the question- and in my favour.

You said something, but I couldn't hear what, but then you turn to face me, and say "Yes" before turning away again.

'HALELUYA!' (Is that how its spelt?) (A/N: That wasn't an A/N, I know perfectly well how to spell hallelujah, but Ash wouldn't) I scream in my head, but your still speaking so I listen.

"Yes Ash, I love you, I've loved you for years, I just- oh, wait, you already know that" You finished, blushing, and looking cuter than ever (is that possible?).

I sat there for a minute, before I realised you probably wanted an answer, so I walk over to you, put my hand on your shoulder (and felt a tingle in my arm) and say "Misty- I-I love you too", and then you look like your gonna start crying, not with sadness (duh!), but with joy. Just as you try to say something, I put my finger on your lips to stop you, and agonizingly slowly (wait- I'm torturing myself? FREAK! Oh, wait that's me. Crud), I pull you into our first, heavenly kiss.

A/N: Tada! What do you think? It was pretty hard to write, as I had to fit it in with chapter 1, but good ol' Psyduck found a way! A few things to- type before I go, first, according to the regular show, when Ash gets his badge from Brock, his Mom was dead, but in chronicles she was back, so I didn't make that up, second, I have been asked how come I am "such an amazingly awesome author". The secret is- I'm lovesick. Still wanna be a good author? And finally, if your stuck for a review topic again, you could always just do something simple like tell me which chapter you preferred.

Coming soon from Bizzare Psyduck studios-

A currently untitled Christmas fic

A currently untitled New-Years fic

And finally, The Adventures Of Jack Ketchum-Kanto

Keep reading!


End file.
